Arendelle
by Shane0713
Summary: Una figura misteriosa... Un sueño frecuente... Un sentimiento de vació... Algunas veces, los sueños que llegas a tener pueden significar más de lo que imaginas.
1. Chapter 1

Blanco… Era todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor.

No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni siquiera si lo que tenía frente a sus ojos fuera real, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la vista era sumamente encantadora y que el sentimiento de haber estado ahí anteriormente la inundara.

El paisaje frente de ella estaba cubierto por nieve. Era como si la tierra hubiera sido cubierta por una manta blanca la cual la abrazaba con tanto amor y ternura que lo tapaba por completo, como si temiera que un solo centímetro al descubierto fuera a dañarse, como si fuera el tesoro más deseado por el mundo.

Podía ver los arboles cubiertos de capas de nieve en sus ramas, cientos y cientos de arboles a su alrededor, todos erguidos y quietos como soldados a la espera de una orden. Algunos animales correr entre sus ramas haciendo que el exceso de nieve en ellos cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Los copos de nieve que caían con pereza le daban un toque aún más surrealista al paisaje. Era como si quisieran hacer un pequeño show solamente para el deleite de sus ojos. Cada copo de nieve tan único como el que seguía cayendo, ninguno tenía una forma similar o igual al anterior.

A pesar de que uno esperaría que hiciera un frio insoportable, no era ese el caso. Podía sentir el frio acariciar su piel, como si de un amante se tratase; tocándola con tanta devoción y cuidado que la sensación de frialdad nunca se registró en su mente. Era solamente una sensación fresca en la piel, como si con el simple toque le estuviera dando la bienvenida.

Cada respiración que daba creaba una pequeña nube de vaho, dando una clara idea de que tan baja era la temperatura en el lugar, pero sin causarle ninguna clase de incomodidad.

Sin tener idea de donde se encontraba, empezó a caminar, deseando conocer un poco más de ese encantador lugar. Sin rumbo fijo, sin esperar encontrarse a alguien, solamente dejando que sus pasos la guiaran a donde quisieran ir.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando, pero frente de ella los arboles comenzaron a abrirle paso, como si ellos mismos la estuvieran guiando a algo. A la distancia pudo ver algo parecido a un acantilado, pero aún se encontraba demasiado lejos para poder confirmarlo.

Y fue en ese momento que lo vio…

En la orilla del acantilado, dándole la espalda, se encontraba de pie una persona mirando al horizonte.

Llevaba un vestido blanco que danzaba junto con el viento, dando la apariencia de que tenia las alas de un hada en la espalda. Su cabello, de un hermoso rubio platinado, caía sobre su espalda moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la briza.

En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en esa figura, su cuerpo rápidamente quiso reaccionar. Era como si siquiera correr a toda su capacidad para poder estar alado de esa persona. Sentía cada célula de su cuerpo el deseo de poder tenerla entre sus brazos.

Usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, siguió caminando a paso lento. A pesar de que su cuerpo daba claras señales de que conocía a ese ser, Anna parecía no tener ningún conocimiento previo.

Estaba por llamar la atención de esa persona, cuando vio que empezó a voltear hacia donde ella se encontraba, dejando que sus palabras se ahogaran en su garganta.

Lentamente, como si estuviera dudando de la acción, su cuerpo empezó a dar vuelta en dirección hacia donde Anna se encontraba. Deseando con toda el alma saber quién era ese ser que hacía a su cuerpo reaccionar de maneras que jamás había hecho. Dirigió su mirada a su rostro en cuanto estuvo a la vista, pero al hacerlo, solamente causo que se detuviera abruptamente.

En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en su rostro, un miedo indescriptible se apodero de ella. No por el hecho de que el rostro frente suyo fuera horrendo, o porque aun viéndolo no supiera quién era, sino por algo mucho peor.

No podía ver el rostro que poseía esa persona…

Sintió su cuerpo temblar por primera vez desde que llevo a ese lugar, y no era causado por el clima que la envolvía. Por más que enfocara su vista, o que se restregara los ojos creyendo que tenía algo metido en ellos, no podía ver nada de ese rostro.

Era como si una cortina negra lo cubriera, impidiendo que sus ojos pudieran apreciar el rostro que con tanto recelo ocultaba detrás. Abrió su boca para preguntarle quien era, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, como si de pronto la capacidad de hablar fuera algo que nunca hubiera usado.

Vio como esa persona extendía sus brazos hacia ella, invitándola a que se acercara y pudiera envolverla en ellos. No pudo controlar su cuerpo en esta ocasión.

Salió corriendo hacia esos brazos que le estaban dando la bienvenida, hacia esa persona que hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara solamente a su presencia. Corrió, como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Como si su simple existencia estuviera en peligro, solamente por tener a esa persona en sus brazos y sentir su calor cerca de su cuerpo.

Estaba a unos pasos de conseguir su objetivo, de poner tener a ese mágico ser entre sus cálidos brazos y poder saber quién era en realidad, cuando vio como se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Pudo ver como desaparecía frente a sus ojos, como la briza se llevaba lentamente a esa persona. Con desespero, Anna se lanzo a sus brazos, con la idea de que así pudiera mantener su presencia por más tiempo en el lugar.

Atrapando simplemente aire entre ellos, viendo a la distancia como lo que fue ese ser que más anhelaba, que su cuerpo clamaba por su presencia, se iba a la deriva junto con el viento.

Podía sentir las lagrimas de impotencia correr por su rostro, aferrándose desesperadamente del suelo, como cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba de agonía por su perdida. Con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron, alzo la vista al cielo nublado y grito su sentimiento de pérdida al astro sol oculto entre ellas.

xxx

Despertó con un grito, su mano extendida como si quisiera alcanzar algo que estaba lejos de su alcance.

Anna Anderson podía sentir el sudor recorrer su cuerpo, como su ropa se pegaba a ella de forma incomoda debido a la pesadilla que había tenido.

Otra vez había pasado…

No supo desde cuando había comenzado, pero ya hace un tiempo ese mismo sueño la asaltaba por las noches. Anteriormente los tenía una o dos veces al año, pero en los últimos meses, cada vez eran más seguidos de lo que le gustaría.

Normalmente una persona sueña unos minutos antes de despertar, teniendo la sensación de que toda la noche estuvo en ellos y despertando, en algunas ocasiones, sin recordarlos completamente si no es que en absoluto.

Había preguntado a algunos doctores la posible razón de esos sueños, del por qué se sentían tan vívidos que no lograba diferenciar entre la realidad y el sueño, a lo que la mayoría le atribuyeron a síntomas de estrés y algunos a que quizá se manifestaba alguna clase de pérdida por la cual había pasado.

Al darse cuenta que ninguno llevaba al punto que ella quería saber, dejo de preguntar y se resigno a tenerlos con frecuencia.

Vio hacia la ventana de su cuarto, notando que el sol apenas estaba saliendo. Suspiro, quería dormir otro rato, pero con el miedo de que quizá ese sueño volviera, decidió levantarse para darse un baño y quitarse ese sudor de encima.

Aun tenía muchas cosas por hacer, así que aprovecharía el haberse despertado temprano para avanzar antes de que el camión llegara por sus cosas…

Después de todo, ese día se cambiaria de casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue buena idea el levantarse tan temprano, no se había percatado de cuanto le faltaba para terminar de empacar.

No es que fuera grande su departamento, todo lo contrario, era relativamente pequeño; una habitación, un baño, sala, cocina y un pequeño balcón. Perfecto para una sola persona, teniendo solo el espacio necesario para no sentirse asfixiado.

Le gustaba el lugar, después de todo había sido ahí donde paso la mayoría de sus años universitarios; tristeza, desesperación, alegría, frustración… tantas emociones que esas cuatro paredes vieron de ella en el transcurso de esos cuatro años y medio.

Comenzó a empacar lo que le faltaba, llenando caja tras caja de sus pertenencias, teniendo cuidado de no romper nada en el proceso y asegurándose de no dejar nada atrás. Para cuando llegaron los de mudanza, todo estaba listo.

Dos hombres fornidos; de tez morena, cabello oscuro y con tatuajes tribales, se encargaron de llevar todo al camión. Anna ayudó con algunas cajas, sintiéndose mal de dejarles hacer todo el trabajo, pero ellos le dijeron que no había problema y que se asegurara de no dejar nada olvidado.

Sin nada más que hacer, se quedó un rato mirando el interior de su antiguo departamento. Había algo, no sabía bien qué era, pero había cierto sentimiento de incertidumbre y nerviosismo en su interior. No se debía al hecho de que estaba por cambiarse de vivienda, o por comenzar su vida laboral como parte de la sociedad, sino que era algo más… algo mucho más importante. Era como si algo fuera a pasar, como si algo estuviera esperando por ella.

No pudo seguir centrándose en ese pensamiento, ya que uno de la mudanza entró a informarle que todo estaba listo y que debían partir. Sin perder más tiempo, subió a su pequeño Volkswagen y comenzó el camino a su nueva residencia.

El viaje tardó un par de horas, en las que Anna las había pasado escuchando música de su celular y una bocina que traía en el asiento trasero. ¿El motivo del que se cambiara de residencia? La nueva vivienda quedaba mucho más cerca de la ciudad, pues su anterior departamento quedaba solamente a unas cuadras de la universidad, lo cual era muy favorable para ella en ese momento, pero un inconveniente ahora que debía de ir a la ciudad y trabajar.

Al llegar, no pudo evitar el sentimiento de nostalgia al ver la residencia, tal y como la recordaba. La última vez que había estado ahí fue el verano antes de comenzar su carrera, festejando su cumpleaños junto a la mujer que la había cuidado desde que nació. Su abuela siempre había estado a su lado, cuidándola como si fuera su propia hija, ya que los padres de Anna siempre estaban ocupados.

Fue raro para ella al bajar de su carro y no verla en el pórtico, dándole la bienvenida como siempre lo hacía, pero sabía que ahora estaba en un lugar más cómodo para su edad. La ciudad de Lillehammer tenía un clima demasiado frío para su edad, provocándole dolores en sus articulaciones. Por lo que llegó a la decisión de mudarse a un lugar más cálido, pero no quería dejar su amado hogar a manos de algún desconocido. Fue por eso que, cuando Anna le comentó su plan para cambiar de residencia y acercarse a la ciudad, su abuela alegremente le entregó las llaves de la casa para así evitar el gasto innecesario de renta.

Sin perder tiempo, abrió la puerta de su nuevo hogar y entró. Pudo darse cuenta a simple vista que no había demasiado muebles, probablemente se había llevado consigo solo los que necesitaría y dejó atrás los demás.

Dejó que los chicos metieran las cajas a la casa en lo que ella acomodaba las cosas para que todo pudiera entrar. Todo el proceso duró no más de dos horas, por lo que, al terminar, les agradeció y procedió a poner todo en orden.

Cargó un par de cajas, llevándolas a la que anteriormente era su habitación. Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió de encontrarla exactamente igual; cada cuadro, poster, incluso las mismas cortinas seguían ahí. Rio leve, imaginando a su abuela entrar a su cuarto y tomar la decisión de dejar todo como estaba quizá con la finalidad de tener un pedazo de ella en la casa.

El organizarlo todo fue más tardío y tedioso de lo que fue empacarlo, no tenía idea de cuántas cosas su abuela guardaba que, a su opinión, era pura basura; lámparas descompuestas, cuadros extraños, adornos de cerámica de diversas formas, casetes antiguos, y un sinfín de cosas más que no iba a revisar. Si así estaba la casa en lugares comunes, no quería ni imaginar lo que podría encontrar en el sótano.

Las cajas que anteriormente guardaban sus pertenencias, ahora estaban llenas de todos los cachivaches que había encontrado. Alzó su vista hacia la ventana, notando que el sol se había ocultado dando paso al cielo nocturno. No era de extrañar que ya se sintiera exhausta y que su estómago protestara por alimento. Decidiendo que le echaría un vistazo al sótano para finalizar el día, descendió las escaleras que su abuela siempre le había prohibido descender.

Trató de preguntarle en varias ocasiones el porqué no le dejaba bajar, a lo que siempre le respondía que era demasiado peligroso para ella con todas las cosas que tenía ahí almacenadas. De solo pensar que mañana tendría que limpiar todo ese desastre le causaba jaqueca. La oscuridad absoluta le dio la bienvenida una vez estuvo abajo; el frio ahí era mucho más intenso que arriba, el aire estaba cargado de un olor extrañamente… invernal.

No esperaba ese tipo de olor en un espacio reducido y del cual rara vez era ventilado. Esperaba un olor como musgo o humedad, quizá a lo mejor putrefacto de algún animal muerto entre toda la basura, pero no un olor tan limpio y fresco como el que inhaló una vez alcanzó sus fosas nasales.

A ciegas buscó el interruptor en la pared, tanteando hasta que dio con él. La repentina luz la cegó por unos segundos, teniendo que cubrir sus ojos con una mano quejándose en voz baja. Cuando se recupero lo suficiente, miró alrededor quedando completamente sin palabras.

Lo que anteriormente se había imaginado no era ni cercano a lo que tenía enfrente, ya que el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Ni una sola caja o artefacto había en esa habitación, ni una sola telaraña en las esquinas o rastro de polvo era visible ahí. Como si el lugar hubiera sido limpiado constantemente y de forma meticulosa, lo cual era extraño porque nunca había visto a su abuela bajar a ese lugar en ningún momento.

Las paredes eran de color blanco inmaculado, haciendo aún más sorprendente la apariencia de la habitación. Se sintió aliviada de que no tendría mucho que hacer al día siguiente. Estaba por apagar de nuevo la luz y terminar por ese día cuando algo llamó su atención. Al parecer el lugar no estaba tan vacío como había pensado al comienzo.

En la pared más lejana del lugar, había algo colgado cubierto por una tela que impedía ver qué era con exactitud. Lo quedó mirando por un tiempo, no sabiendo realmente qué hacer; se sentía cansada y en serio debía de comer algo, pero su curiosa naturaleza le gritaba que viera lo que ocultaba la tela.

Sin pensarlo más, lentamente se fue acercando al objeto, sintiendo su corazón latiendo desbocado por alguna razón que no comprendía y sus manos sentirse frías por el sudor que las cubría. ¿Por qué se sentiría ansiosa por descubrir lo que estaba ahí?

Alzó su mano, notando en ese instante el ligero temblor que tenía. Agarró la tela entre sus dedos y jaló de un tirón. Una capa de polvo descendió provocándole un ataque de tos y que sus ojos se cerraran involuntariamente. Una vez se controló, abrió sus ojos con su vista mirando al suelo.

Su mente dejó de funcionar por un momento con lo que estaba viendo, sin creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. No era polvo lo que había descendido de la tela, sino algo blanco y fresco descansaba sobre el suelo.

\- Pero ¿qué…?

Por instinto, se agachó para averiguar qué era eso. Trató de tomarlo entre sus dedos, pero ni muy bien tocó su piel, se derritió como si hubiera estado bajo el sol abrazador del mediodía. Su ceño se frunció en confusión, no comprendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna cuando una gota fría se deslizó por debajo de su ropa. Sacudió su cabello, viendo de nuevo caer ese polvo blanco de su cabeza. Lo hizo de nuevo, colocando su mano con la palma arriba para tratar de cachar lo que estaba cayendo y examinarlo de cerca. Cuando un poco se acumuló en su palma, la acercó a su rostro. Era frio, extrañamente frio a su tacto y para la temporada cálida que tenía la ciudad. Lo acercó un poco más a su rostro, percibiendo ese olor invernal que había notado cuando entró y no mucho después, lo que se había amontonado en su mano se había derretido.

Lo único que podría tener ese peculiar olor, que podría transmitir esa fría sensación y que tuviera esa reacción ante el tacto cálido era una sola cosa:

_Nieve._

¿Pero qué podría haber ahí que provocara que se acumulara nieve en pleno verano?

Y recordando lo que estaba haciendo antes de descubrir eso, levantó la vista topándose con lo que estaba ocultando la tela.

Parecía antiguo, con cierto encanto que te atraía de forma casi hipnótica, como si una sirena estuviera cantando; incitándote a acercarte y averiguar lo que tenía por ofrecer. Su entorno tenía algo escrito en un idioma que no reconocía en absoluto, tallado delicadamente sobre madera oscura.

El objeto más usado del mundo, y del cual contaba con innumerables misterios a lo largo de la historia, estaba colgado frente suyo.

\- Un espejo.


	3. Chapter 3

Un espejo…

Un antiguo espejo…

Un antiguo y sucio espejo.

¿Por qué algo tan ordinario como eso estaría en un sótano? No entendía nada de lo que estaba viendo. Su confusión iba en aumento conforme examinaba con detenimiento el artefacto colgado de la pared. ¿Qué podría ser tan peligroso en ese objeto para ser confinado a un sótano vacío?

Porque eso parecía; que había estado guardado en ese lugar por alguna razón en especial, no por pura casualidad. Trató de encontrar alguna justificación para que su abuela le negara el acceso a ese lugar durante toda su infancia y, por ende, el toparse con el espejo. Pero por más que le daba vueltas para encontrar alguna explicación, nada lo suficientemente convincente llegaba a su mente.

Se puso de frente al espejo, notando por completo su tamaño. Era grande, reflejaba su forma hasta donde llegaba su cintura. El marco era de madera oscura, quizá debido al paso del tiempo y la falta de cuidado. El vidrio parecía estar sucio, tanto que lo único que podía ver en él era la silueta de su cuerpo. Trató de limpiarlo con su mano, pero la superficie del vidrio estaba increíblemente frío, casi congelado. Con la misma sábana que lo cubría, intentó quitarle la suciedad, pero solo pudo quitarle un poco de polvo que tenía encima.

De nuevo solo su silueta era visible, pero ahora que se fijaba detenidamente, no era precisamente polvo lo que le impedía verse, ni siquiera un espejo tan sucio podría semejarse a la condición a la que este tenía en particular. Recordó en ese momento un documental que había visto por casualidad una noche para poder conciliar el sueño, algo sobre un hombre nadando en aguas gélidas para romper un Récord Guinness. Al principio, no le pareció interesante el programa, pero en cuanto la toma de la cámara cambió, fue en ese momento que captó todo su interés.

En esa toma se podía apreciar cómo era visto el hielo bajo el agua; como el sol le daba una vista etérea con el sol bailando a su alrededor, dándole un brillo casi celestial con ese reluciente azul, sintiéndose fascinada por tal encantadora y magnifica escena de la naturaleza. Era así como lo veía…

Como si una capa de hielo lo estuviera cubriendo, evitando que su reflejo apareciera.

En todo el entorno de la madera tenía grabado lo que parecía ser escritura, repetirse por todo su marco. La escritura que tenía eran unas líneas rectas y grotescas, dándole un toque misterioso y hasta cierto punto poderoso; como si las palabras mismas tuvieran vida. Lo trazó delicadamente con su dedo, sintiendo curiosidad por lo que podría significar lo que estaba escrito.

Y aun cuando no recordaba haber visto ese tipo de escritura en ningún lado, en el fondo de su memoria algo le hacía ruido; era como si su propia mente tratara de decir algo, pero sin llegar la idea por completo a la superficie. Frunció el ceño, acariciando de nuevo la madera, como si esta fuese a comunicarse con ella a través del tacto.

'_Rúnico.'_

Volteó a ver a su espalda, asustada por lo que acababa de escuchar y esperando encontrar a alguien parado detrás suyo, pero solo estaba ella en toda la habitación. Eso no lo había susurrado su mente, no era su voz interna la que acababa de hablar. Era una voz ajena; sonaba suave, delicada, comprensiva, dándole una extraña sensación de seguridad y calidez en el pecho.

Suspiró frustrada mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, tratando de tomar un poco de lucidez con eso; debía de estar más cansada de lo que imaginó si su mente ya estaba jugando con ella de ese modo tan alarmante. Al menos consiguió una pista, pero no sabía nada más del espejo.

No sabía de dónde pudo haber venido, o qué tan viejo podría llegar a ser. Tal vez si lo llevaba a un museo podrían responderle y decirle con exactitud la procedencia del espejo y también saber si era valioso o no. Su estómago en ese momento decidió reclamar por alimento, recordándole que ya era tarde y que tenía que descansar para continuar arreglando las cosas al día siguiente.

Dándole un último vistazo, se dio la vuelta decidida a ir a dormir cuanto antes y con la idea de investigar más sobre ese raro espejo en la mañana. Con un movimiento rápido de su mano, apagó la luz del sótano y subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás…

Sin percatarse del misterioso brillo que procedía del vidrio.

Decidió cenar algo rápido no teniendo la energía para hacer nada muy laborioso, darse una ducha para quitarse el exceso de sudor que acumuló en el día, y finalmente acostarse en su cama. Se sentía exhausta, tanto física como mentalmente. Estuvo mirando el techo por varios minutos, deseando con toda su alma poder realmente descansar, pero sabiendo lo que le esperaba una vez cerrara sus ojos.

Los minutos se tornaron en horas, sintiendo sus parpados cada vez más pesados con el pasar del tiempo. Involuntariamente cerró sus ojos, perdiendo la batalla de mantenerse consciente por más tiempo.

* * *

_De nuevo ese bosque congelado, los mismos copos de nieve cayendo alrededor suyo. Los pinos seguían en la misma pose que la última vez que estuvo ahí, y los animales parecían seguir con su rutina; todo parecía ser exactamente como lo recordaba._

_Conociendo lo que seguía, soltó un profundo suspiro y emprendió su caminata por el bosque, sabiendo que en algún momento aparecería ese camino de árboles. Cuando el comienzo del camino apareció, Anna se detuvo. Quería ir, ansiaba_ _ir, pero el saber cómo terminaría le hacía querer darse un puñetazo en la cara y despertar de esa pesadilla cuanto antes; pero sabía que eso sería imposible, ya que en el pasado lo había intentado sin resultado alguno._

_Podía sentir esa familiar sensación en su cuerpo, esa emoción casi desenfrenada de salir corriendo a su encuentro, de por fin ser capaz de tener contacto físico con ese ser._

_Queriendo terminar con eso de una vez, siguió caminando, viendo a lo lejos el conocido acantilado que le haría ver al responsable de despertarla con un grito incontables veces._

_Ahí estaba, parada a la orilla del acantilado como cada noche que tenía ese sueño, pero algo era diferente en ella ese día. Antes la encontraba dándole la espalda, usando un vestido blanco con una capa que parecían ser alas y su cabello suelto sobre su espalda. Pero ahora no la recibió de esa forma._

_Ahora estaba de frente, con sus manos unidas metidas en unos finos guantes y parada de forma rígida, con un vestido color verde azulado que llegaba al suelo; el escote era en forma de corazón y su cuello y brazos estaban ocultos bajo una tela negra. A su espalda, una capa color magenta danzaba suavemente con el aire. Su cabello, que antes estaba suelto y moviéndose con libertad en el viento, ahora parecía estar en un peinado formal, dándole un porte digno y majestuoso._

_¿Por qué ese cambio? ¿algo malo estaba por pasar? La idea de que el sueño se tornara todavía más tortuoso hizo que Anna se detuviera de pronto, no deseando acercarse más a pesar de la insistente forma en que su cuerpo demandaba por continuar. La quedó mirando, tratando de identificar qué podría salir mal, pero sin descubrir absolutamente nada._

_De pronto, una de sus manos comenzó a alzarse, tan lento que parecía que el tiempo iba al mismo paso que ella. Su mano se dirigía a ella, como si estuviera pidiéndole que avanzara y tomara su mano en ese instante. Anna no se movió, no podía moverse; su mente no mandaba la señal a través de sus extremidades, sus pies estaban congelados en su lugar, hasta que algo la hizo salir de su desconcierto._

'Anna…'

_Una voz, una suave y divina voz la alcanzó en ese momento, provocándole que un escalofrío recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Jamás había escuchado esa voz, llamándola con tanto amor y adoración que hacía a su corazón latir desbocado en su pecho. Nunca la había escuchado, pero sabía de quien era, sabía con toda certeza quien era la dueña de esa maravillosa voz…_

_Es de ella; de esa misteriosa persona en la orilla del acantilado._

_Miró su rostro, notando por primera vez en esos años de tener el sueño, que ya no estaba esa oscura cortina cubriendo su rostro; que podía ver sus facciones en su totalidad. Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su semblante, haciendo que un sutil rubor tintara sus mejillas. Anna comenzó a correr, sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas al saber que por fin pudo ver el rostro de esa persona._

_Estiró su mano, desesperada por tener contacto con ella lo más pronto posible y poder escuchar su voz de nuevo. Cuando sus dedos tocaron su mano enguantada, su mano la sujetó con tanta delicadeza como si fuera el objeto más frágil del mundo, haciéndole sentir como si un rayo hubiera caído sobre ella._

_Quiso abrazarla, pero su cuerpo no respondía de nuevo; el único contacto físico que tenía con ella eran sus manos unidas. Sintió su pulgar acariciar suavemente sus nudillos, dándose cuenta de la frialdad del toque a pesar de los guantes que usaba. Intentó hablar, suplicarle para que le dijera quién era, pero su boca solo se abría y cerraba sin producir sonido._

_Frustrada, cerró sus ojos con fuerza al igual que apretaba su mandíbula, odiando que el sueño siempre le prohibiera el saber más de esa figura. La escuchó reír suavemente, abriendo sus ojos abruptamente para ver el momento exacto en que su otra mano se alzó para acariciar su mejilla con ternura._

'Muy pronto, Anna.'

_Lentamente, se fue separando de Anna, tomando más distancia de ella hasta que perdieron todo contacto físico. Su visión era borrosa por las lágrimas que seguían su trayectoria, su mente le imploraba a gritos que no la dejara, que se quedara a su lado, pero sabía que el sueño estaba por terminar._

'Ser deg snart, min kjærlighet…'

* * *

Anna despertó de pronto, sintiéndose desorientada. Miró intensamente el techo, tratando de recordar dónde se encontraba, pero siendo incapaz de lograrlo. Lentamente se sentó, mirando a su alrededor con preocupación. Un solo vistazo alrededor fue suficiente para saber en dónde se encontraba: en la casa de su abuela.

Aliviada, soltó un largo suspiro, cuando sintió algo húmedo caer sobre su mano. Una gota, una pequeña gota había caído. Confusa, llevó su mano a su mejilla notándolas húmedas al tacto, como si llevara horas llorando sin darse cuenta. ¿Por qué estaría llorando? Las únicas veces que pasaba eso era cuando tenía esa pesadilla.

Trató de recordar si había soñado algo, pero estaba todo en blanco. Inconscientemente, su mano acarició su mejilla, no entendiendo del todo el porqué de la acción, pero haciéndole sentir una opresión en el pecho. No era el desgarrador sentimiento de pérdida al que estaba acostumbrada, sino uno más suave, más ligero… como cuando te acabas de despedir de alguien querido sabiendo que lo veras al siguiente día.

Su vista fue a la ventana cerrada, notando que el sol ya había avanzado mucho su trayectoria. Eso la sorprendió; normalmente ella despertaba con ese desgarrador grito y horas o minutos antes de que el sol apareciera.

A lo mejor significaba que iba a ser un buen día.

Deseosa de terminar de una vez con todo lo que tenía pendiente, se levantó de un brinco en dirección al baño para cepillarse los dientes y comenzar con sus labores pendientes.


End file.
